gumballfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
More Party
Transcripthttp://gumballfanonrandomness.wikia.com/wiki/More_Party?action=edit&section=3 -Episode Starts in school- Gumball: That's gonna be a cool day... Mabel: Myeah... Rachel appears Rachel: Guys, guys, help me!! Tobias haves an party now. Mabel : Again? Rachel: Did you knew I kissed Horse on the check ? But you're going with Cobby? Mabel:Yea?.. Gumball: I go with Penny Mabel: Cool! But you, Rachel? Rachel: I go with Zack Mabel goes to Carrie Mabel: Hey Carrie! I bet you on 20 dolars that I kiss Cobby on his mouth! Carrie: It's a deal! Gumball goes to Penny Gumball: Hey Penny ,wanna go with me to the party? Penny: Nah...Sorry ! I'm out of town for a week! Gumball: OK! Gumball walks to the schoolpschycholator Gumball: Catrin, do you have a ..... boyfriend? Catrin: OK, Gumball, but it's a secret .... I'm dating Tony, right? Gumball: But you broke up with Tony! Catrin: Yeah, I know, it seems a folly to invite your ex-boyfriend, but he hadn't girlfriend! Gumball: But Jasper? Catrin: He's dating Kathy, do you forget? Gumball: Ah, yeah...Cobby? Catrin: YOUR SISTER! Gumball: Martha, I'm sure that she goes with me... Martha: Yeh, You're it!!!! Gumball: YEAH!?!?!?!?! -At Home- Richard: Ready for photos! Richard is making photos Nicole: Are you trying the new camera? Richard: Oh, sorry, I'm just making photos to...umh...Cats! Nicole: I don't see any cat. Richard, gimmie that camera! -In The house of Tobias outside- Cobby: Huh, Gumball, what are you wearing? Gumball: What! I don't found other clothes than Dad's groom outfit. Martha: Good thing you're not wearing a wedding dress .... Gumball: Let's get in!!! Party Starts!! Banana Joe is doing parody of "Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" Catrin: Oh, Martha, he's your new look? Martha: Well, I tried more styles... Gumball: Heh, she went to mall, her mom bought the dress, and at the hairdresser.... Rachel: Hey Guys! Zack: And hello to you... Catrin:(In her mind) OH, Zack's worst that Jasper... Rachel: And, Gumball, sorry that I don't tell you about that. Tobias's a nonsense guy! Gumball: It's OK! I've got a penny! Mabel: Okay, I'm keeping my word! Cobby: What's the... Mabel and Cobby kisses Cobby: Ahh, that's better. Mabel, let's kiss again in the closet! Carrie: That looks that you're the winner! Cobby: Why do you kiss me? Mabel: Carrie and I bet on 20 bucks, to kiss you. But don't worry, Cobbynut, I love you anyway! Party time Richard: Guys, it gonna be late. You must go home Cobby: Bye Mabel! Cobby kisses Mabel on her cheek Cobby: (Whispering in her ear) I liked how you kissed me at the party. Let's do it again sometime. Mabel: (Whispering in his ear, too) Fine!And if you need to get married, do it at 20 years and with pleasure. Richard: So did you have her? Gumball: Yeah... Richard: I love happy ends! But you, Mabel? Mabel: I had the best day of my life, and all began just to a bet .... Richard: Ha, this thing brings back memories. You know, I've kissed your mother all of a bet. It all started when ... Category:Episodes